


工孝拉郎 如月*桐岛牧生（55）

by haitangxiaoyue



Series: 工孝 [12]
Category: takumi - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitangxiaoyue/pseuds/haitangxiaoyue





	工孝拉郎 如月*桐岛牧生（55）

牧生视角

 

如月从来都是小心翼翼的和我接吻，就好像我是什么易碎品一样，跟零这种霸道的接吻方式不同。

“你在想什么？”零捏着我的下巴。

“如月。”我没有思考就说出了这句话。

零脸色变了，压下来粗鲁的吸吮着我的嘴唇，我只感觉到一丝疼痛，挣扎了一下也就任由他去了。

过了好一会儿，零像是泄气的皮球一样败下阵来。

“牧生，别一直盯着我好吗？”他试图轻抚着我的眼皮。

我推开了他，整了整衣服。

“牧生，你不想和我一起吗？”零气急败坏的拉住我。

“你忘记麻生绮罗了吗？”我微微一笑。

果然，零愣住了。

“你只是和她吵架了才来这里的吧。”我拿起地上的背包，推开门离开了画室。

只是一个吻，代表不了什么。

我意兴阑珊，零跟我想象的不太一样了。

如月跑回家去了吗？我胡思乱想着。

远远看到如月坐在门前，我放慢了脚步，这种做了亏心事的感觉是怎么回事？

如月气鼓鼓的表情落在了我的眼底，我有些不自在。

“如月……”我刚想解释。

“恭喜你，如愿以偿了！”刻薄的话从如月嘴里吐出来，我有些诧异。

看样子他真的很生气，既然如此，多说无益。

我整了整背包的带子，抬脚往屋里走去。

如月拦住了我。

心里没来由的无名火起，我冷淡的看着他，想看看他到底要发疯到什么程度。

“我们这样根本不是在恋爱，对不对？”

半响，如月才问出这句话。

我哑然失笑：“当然，恋爱是最无聊的东西。”

恋爱是不确定的关系，有时候会让你我站到对立面，而你只能依附于我，守着我。

如月脸如死灰：“那……我是什么？”

“你……”我盯着如月好看的脸蛋，“真漂亮。”

他好像很难过，胸口起伏压抑着自己的喘息。

我是不是太过了？宠物嘛，哄哄就好了。

思及此，我主动挑起他的下巴，仰头亲了上去。

没想到如月一把将我推开：“别别碰我，你再碰我，我我就去警方自首。”

心里那股无名邪火燃烧了起来，愈演愈烈。

宠物不听话了呢，我微微皱起眉头，那给他一个警告好了。

“你不知道尸体在哪儿，怎么告发我啊？”

我微笑起来，对上如月害怕的表情，几乎要笑出声来。

 

如月视角

 

我几乎是逃着从那所房子跑了出来

往后看去，站在庭院里的牧生好恐怖，仿佛一不小心，就会被他拉住生吞活剥。

他做得出来，我敢肯定。

我坐在冰凉的凳子上，瑟瑟发抖。

不知道过了多久，久到天都全黑了。

“咦？如月？”

我一惊，抬头看到了麻生绮罗站在我的面前。

看着我的表情，她像是想到什么，突然往远处走去，不一会儿又倒回来递给我一杯冒着热气的饮料。

我道谢接过，急切的喝下一大口热水，呛得咳了出来。

“慢点喝，很烫的。”她小心翼翼的坐在我旁边，“这么晚了，你怎么一个人在这里？”

“我……”我想起刚才的事情，难过涌上心头。

许是看出了端倪，她温和的笑了笑。

“跟桐岛吵架了吗？恋人之间偶尔也会有争吵的。”

恋人？我浮起一丝苦笑，牧生他根本就不承认我们在谈恋爱。

“我不了解你，可是画画能展示人的内心。”麻生绮罗像是误解了我的笑容，“你很喜欢桐岛吧”

她沉吟了一下，表情像是想起什么可怕的事情。

“怎么了？”我有些不明所以。

“如月。”不知什么时候，牧生出现了我们两个的面前，脸色无比难看。

车停在附近打着双闪，面前的青年隐隐散发着危险的气息。

“牧……牧生。”无形的压迫感让我紧张起来。

“跟我回家。”牧生的语气不容置喙，似乎很不高兴，他上下打量着麻生绮罗。

对上牧生的目光，麻生绮罗有些畏惧的往后缩了缩。

还没来得及答话，牧生一把搂住我，对着麻生绮罗绽放了一个危险的笑意：“麻生桑，真是麻烦你了。”

我一惊，下意识的挣扎了一下。

“额，”麻生绮罗站起身，尴尬的笑笑，“既然桐岛你来了，那我就先走了。”

牧生放在我腰上的手示威性的收紧，我害怕的低头。

“如月，没关系吗？”许是看出不对劲，麻生绮罗轻声叫住我。

“不，我不。”我结结巴巴。

牧生冷冷的横了我一眼，指甲刻意搔刮着我的侧腰，我腿脚发软，几乎立刻想要软倒下去。

侧腰是我的敏感点，就算是轻轻的抚摸，我也会几乎立刻失去反抗的能力。

等我回过神来，麻生绮罗已经走远了。

“我不不回去。”我心一横，用力推开牧生往前走了两步。

突然，一阵奇异的香味充斥着鼻腔

我眼前发黑，噗通倒了下去


End file.
